A Venomous Banishment
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Thanks to Konoha, he was no longer a ninja, now he just wants to explore Uzushio and think of what to do next, but while exploring he stumbles upon an old lab, what would Naruto find inside this lab, it would certainly be more than he bargained for. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking things over, along with seeing the new Venom movie, it got me thinking of this possible one-shot.**

 **A Venomous Banishment**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Outskirts Of Konoha**

Looking out to sea, Naruto Uzumaki was a mixture of negative emotions, his so-called "home" had banished him, of course Tsunade tried to stop the banishment, but due to Danzo going over her head and getting the Daimyo involved, leaving out all the good that Naruto had done for the village, saying it was Sasuke that did it all, Naruto's banishment was just the icing on the cake, the fact that he managed to defeat their "golden boy" and brought him back with a few scratches was what pushed them.

Blowing the whole thing out of proportions, so after healing, Naruto had to leave, which he did earlier than expected, thanks to Tsunade healing him and giving him his parents scroll, once she explained that she couldn't tell him until he reached ether chunnin or higher, he accepted the scroll, after healing he quickly packed up everything and sealed it in another scroll.

Due to his rush he couldn't say goodbye to his friends, from what he heard from Tsunade, Sakura tried to see him, but she stopped her because of his injuries, so he couldn't say goodbye to her even if he wanted to, since because of his past experience with the short-tempered pinkette, he wanted to just miss her altogether, thinking she'd just yell and hit him for hurting her "Sasuke-kun," so he got Tsunade to keep the fan-girl away.

After leaving, he used hundreds of shadow-clones to spread out, making it impossible for anyone to follow or find him, now he was at Wave, he went to Tazuna's family, who greeted him with open arms, then he explained what happened, which made them furious.

Afterwards, Naruto began reading the scroll his parents left him in the spare room, leaving him with all their belongings, along with a map of Uzushiogakura, so with that in mind, Naruto began planning his trip to his ancestral home, getting supplies and other things for the journey.

The Wave village was all too happy to help Naruto out.

Once Naruto left, after hearing all of Naruto's adventures, Tazuna sent letters to all the places Naruto had helped, telling them what happened to the bright blond hero, with one thought in mind, " _If Konoha thought they'd get away with this, they're in for a super rude awakening!_ "

* * *

After the boat got close enough, Naruto managed to get to the beach using water-walking, walking by the whirlpools and not being sucked into them.

Which is where we came in, "Alright, forget about Konoha, that's the past, let's begin by exploring this place."

After a few hours, Naruto was slightly amazed at the island, though he had to put a few skeletons of his ancestors to proper rest, he was feeling, relaxed, like he was truly home.

Moving into a forested area, Naruto stretched his arms up in the air, slumping slightly.

" **CRACK!** "

Before he knew what was happening, he fell through a hole, landing on a metal ground, "Okay, that really hurt!~" Lifting himself up he finds himself in a strange, dark, metal room, the only light coming from the hole in the "ceiling" he began moving around, "Whoa! Who knew Uzushio had a place like this!"

As he was looking around, Naruto spotted a strange canister, with weird moving liquid inside it, "What the heck is this!"

Getting a closer look at the liquid, Naruto couldn't help but say out loud, "Whatever this thing is, it looks awesome!"

Moving around the canister, Naruto started tapping things, wondering what the canister was and what was inside it, getting behind the canister so that the light can hit it more, Naruto continued his tapping, wondering if the liquid would react or something.

What he didn't expect was an electronic de-powered voice drowning off, which told him that the place was possibly older than Uzushio.

But because he didn't know what a computer voice was, he ended up looking around, trying to find the owner of the voice, never noticing the glass part of the container opening up, or the strange liquid "crawling" out of it towards him.

Once close enough the liquid began climbing his leg, as soon as Naruto felt something on his leg, he looked down, seeing the liquid climbing up him, hitting his back against the wall, Naruto was a nervous wreak, he didn't know what to do, he tried batting it away from him, but his hands just went through the ooze like water, as soon as the "creature" got to his chest, it "melted" through his clothes and through his skin, vanishing completely.

Looking around, patting himself down, trying to find the liquid, he has no idea what was going on, " _ **Naruto,**_ " Suddenly a voice called out to him, making him jump back into the wall, it wasn't the kyuubi's voice, since the fox didn't like to interact with him, so then.

Naruto began stuttering, calling out to the voice again, after a while, nothing happened, " _ **Naruto!**_ " Until it called again, making him jump backwards into and through the glass wall, since it was covered in dirt Naruto thought it was a wall.

Laying on the ground, Naruto was groaning in slight pain and annoyance, rubbing his head at hitting it against the glass and floor.

Slowly turning over and getting up, Naruto found himself in a hallway, making his way around the place, Naruto saw a few other canisters, holding other liquids, " _ **They are my sisters!**_ "

Causing Naruto to fall to the floor and spin around, his back to the wall, "W-W-Who's there, where are you!?" Looking around, trying to find the voice.

That is until a liquid shape appeared in front of him, forming a black liquid face with white eyes and sharp teeth, making him scared out of his mind, connected to his back, " **I am Venom, and you are mine.** "

That sent warning bells in his head, "Sorry Venom, I've already got someone riding me, I don't need another."

Venom white "eyes" widens, " **Ah yes, the one known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, quite a powerful being indeed, but from what I gather, the fox doesn't want anything to do with you, except wanting to** **survive!** " Naruto was shocked at that.

Narrowing his eyes towards the liquid, "How do you know about the fox!?"

Venom just gives a smile, " **I know everything about you Naruto, I'm inside your head, you are a loser, Naruto, at least, your village thinks you are, but** **with me here, along with my sisters, once they find a host like you and me, we can do whatever we want!** "

Naruto shuddered at the thought, looking at Venom's fangs, "A-Are you going to eat anyone!?"

Venom gave a cheeky smile, " **Most probably, though it depends what I fancy, though it would seem I fancy this thing called "Ramen," that might help with my hunger!** " Guess Naruto's endless hunger for ramen has become apart of Venom's hunger.

Slowly getting up, Naruto looks towards Venom, "Are there others like you and your sisters?"

Looking towards Naruto, Venom replied back, " **Yes, but they are on a comet in space, and without a mode of transport, they cannot arrive here, which is okay with me, since before my last host died, he showed me the wonders of this world, then when he was on his last leg, we came here, he then asked me to eat him and go into the container, he was a good human, even if he was a loser, like us.** "

When Venom said that, the other liquids shook violently, making the two look at the liquids, " **It seems my sisters disagree with me calling myself a loser.** "

Naruto smiled at that, "Yeah, I might not know what they're saying, but even I know family help each other, thanks to my friends interaction with their family."

Shaking away his thoughts on his own family, Naruto took a deep breath, "Alright, we've got a lot of work ahead of us, what with finding good hosts for your sisters, fully exploring Uzushio and maybe become a bounty hunter, that way we can gain money for food, along with YOUR type of food Venom."

Venom smiled, " **Yes, this will be fun, I guess I won't have to eat you from the inside out.** "

Naruto jolted at that, "Wait, what!?" Venom merely said it was nothing, besides, if Venom did do that, the fox inside Naruto would destroy Venom with it's corrosive chakra.

Venom went back into Naruto, " _ **Also, thanks to your memories, I think I know the perfect host for one of my sisters.**_ "

Naruto moves towards the containers that were holding Venom's sisters, "Who'd you have in mind!?"

Feeling the smirk from the alien, Venom replied, " _ **Why, that woman from Wave of course, she would be perfect for my elder sister, she always looked out for the rest of us.**_ "

Hearing that, Naruto had no idea what was gonna happen now that he has Venom with him.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my Naruto/Venom Crossover One-Shot, I hope everyone enjoyed it and that someone adopts it.**

 **As for the pairing(s) I'll leave it up to whoever adopts.**

 **Also if anyone is interested in adopting, we can discuses everything out and then I'll make an announcement.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Venom.**


End file.
